


Love Story

by DisturbingVision



Series: Valentine's fics [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5927434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisturbingVision/pseuds/DisturbingVision
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She stood there behind the closed doors a smile on her face and tears in her eyes. It had been eight years since they got together and only a year since he proposed. And god was she getting emotional standing there in her white dress her heart thudding like a drum beneath her chest as the wedding march began to play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> I'm disappointed in this fic. I mean it's my first CS and I don't usually write this ship, but I decided to give it a try so here it is.

She stood there behind the closed doors a smile on her face and tears in her eyes. It had been eight years since they got together and only a year since he proposed. And god was she getting emotional standing there in her white dress her heart thudding like a drum beneath her chest as the wedding march began to play.

Mahogany doors swung open to reveal all the friends and family who’d come to support them and love them as always. It wasn’t always like this though. No, Emma remembers a time when her father very much disliked Killian Mills and had forbidden them from seeing each other. Walking down the aisle flanked by beautiful pews decorated with a white lace the blonde ost herself in memory as she remembered the past as if it were only yesterday.

~~XXX~~

“But daddy please!” she begged crying and pulling on his arm as David Nolan marched her boyfriend to the door.

Opening the red door the sheriff threw Killian out of the house, “Stay away from my daughter,” he spat angrily eyeing the boy with a warning any wise person would take seriously.

“But sir, I love your daughter,” the brunette protested, “I would never do anything to hurt her, I swear!” he raised his hands in frustration trying to get the man to see he wasn’t the bad guy everyone made him out to be.

“No,” he pointed for the boy to go with one hand while blocking the doorway with the other so his daughter couldn’t leave, “You have a reputation by, and I won’t have you breaking my daughter's heart after you’re done with her.”

Making eye contact with her boyfriend Emma bit her bottom trembling lip pleading with Killian to just go before things became worse. Looking into those sad green eyes the teen nodded with a silent promise to himself that he'd be back sometime later tonight. He wasn’t going to miss their valentine’s day, even if it killed him.

Walking away the streetlamps guided his way in the dark as his steps carried him home. There was a dance to get to and he had to change. Then afterwards he’d be back for his girl.

Watching Killian leave from her second floor room window Emma sighed resting her head against the cool glass. After her dad had thrown Killian out for being in her room with the door closed, though he wasn’t allowed over before any of this anyway, she’d gone up the stairs making sure to slam the door loudly to show her frustration of it all.

“Emma?” her father’s voice sounded from the other side of the door, but she’d give no answer, “Emma, please?” his voice begged, but no she wouldn’t respond. He hurt her by not even letting her explain and dammit it sucked.

Hearing the heavy sigh and the steps moving away the girl sat on her bed looking over the red dress she’d bought for the night along with the golden mask that’s be the perfect disguise for the night. Flopping onto her back without a care she simply stared at the ceiling in silence as the minutes ticked by. She knew Killian was coming back for her and she’d be damned if she wasn’t prepared.

Sitting up she looked at the dress once more before getting up and dumping out her backpack all over the floor making room for the clothes and shoes she’d be taking with her when Killian arrived.

Opening the balcony door connected to her room she set her bag by the railing. Leaning on her elbows Emma looked over the town from her spot on top of the world as she liked to call it. Smiling at the beautiful colors that lit up the sky she hadn’t noticed the brunette climbing up the gutter until he landed beside her, “Oh, doth no rose can compare to thee,” he whispered in her ear making her grin.

“I missed you,” she admitted.

“And I you,” his hands came to settle on her waist, “Now come, we have a dance to get to.” and he pecked her on the lips.

The rest of that night the two spent their time with each other and friends, no problems came upon them and when they had to part that night Killian helped her climb back up to her room before departing with one last kiss.

~~XXX~~

And now her father walked her to the man he once disliked. However with a little time and understanding the two became like father and son. It was amazing the change the two had made in a little as eight years. Then again their love for her had something to do with it probably.

As she was given to the man who’d loved her for so long all she could do was smile. The entire time she could never take her eyes off his as if they were still dancing so long ago. Getting to the part everyone was waiting for the two said their I do’s kissing each other with so much love you could have sworn sparks were flying.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know it sucked, but hey I tried.


End file.
